Paths Crossed
by decaydance
Summary: Yumi and Ulrich went their seperate way, but what if their jobs make them meet agian, what if the realize how much they meant to each other!
1. The beginning

* * *

Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi had long destroyed XANA and went their separate ways. Odd and Ulrich stayed in France, where Aelita and Jerome married and moved to Paris. Yumi had moved America and was working for the CIA. 

I do not own Code:Lyoko or any of the characters.

Hey all I am sorry I never finished my other story "tripped" I can't get to it. Umm well here's my next one, and I promise to update as soon as I can, but school is well......school...catch you later...heee

* * *

Chapter one

**Yumi's House**

beep beep beep beep beeep.

Wham!!

"aghr" ahhhh" yawned Yumi. She got out of bed and pulled on her black tank and pulled up her leather pants, She grabbed her cell phone purse and leather jacket. The twenty four year old climbed into her black 3450 Mercedes.

As she parked at starbucks her cell phone started ringing. "'lo, ""hey no I am trying to eat some food but ...oh ok...I really....o fine." She slammed down her cell phone, and pulled out of the starbucks parking lot and got on the interstate.

**In France**

"Odd, Odd wake up!"

"do I have to"

If you want to be late for work, no" yelled a brunette headed guy.

"okay I'm up" The brunette stepped out from behind the door and looked in the mirror.." hmm not bad." He was wearing a dark pair of glasses, baggy cargo shorts and a white muscle shirt with a black jacket unbuttoned over it.

"ha ha ha you look like that guy off of the Matrix"

"shut up at least I'm not in pink boxers."

"he- where'd you go"

Odd was to late the brunette had left the apartment. (odd and Ulrich aren't together, they are roommates)

**In America at the airport**

Yumi put her leather black bag on the belt and gave her tickets to the lady.

"um..ma'm we need you to step to the side,"

"hmmm" said Yumi, this was a repeated ordeal for Yumi when she traveled.

She pulled out her badge, the security lady read it and nodded

Yumi took her bag and boarded the plane, in the distance you could her the intercom "Last call for Flight 163 to Kadic, France.

Yumi sat down and closed her eyes and let the flashbacks flow.

* * *

So how was that so far...well lookin foward to ur CONSTRUCTIVE critism

luv JQLN


	2. Files

Hola

so how are you, here is chapppie two enjoy!

* * *

Chapter two

**At Ulrich's Office**

"hmmmm" said Ulrich while he was reading over the new file.

"spying on America seems a little touchy doesn't it?"

"so your saying you can't handle it?" yelled a voice behind a chair.

"no but it seems risky"

"here is the woman you need to track down and question...she has all the answers." The man turned around and handed Ulrich another file...

"OH MY GOD"

"Ulrich, is there a problem?" .....

"ummm, no I'm fine"

"ok well get back to work"

Ulrich grabbed his jacket and keys and got into his Buck Escalate.

Ulrich pulled out the file again and stared into the eyes he knew. The girl had a Japanese complexion and long raven black hair, her eyes were sharp and smart, they seemed to burn into his soul.

I took out the picture and put it on his sun visor. "Its been so long, now we have to meet on duty."

**ON PLANE**

Yumi was silently crying inside as she remembered everything that happened in the past.

"_Hey uh Yumi, you want to go and get some ice cream?"_

"_ya sure"_

"_Uh can I ask you something?"_

"_Of course Ulrich,.."_

"_Will you go to prom with me?"_

"_I....Yes I would love to!"_

"_Hey Ulrich, how are you," "incomplete without you," _

"_Excuse me," "Yumi I love you, and I can't live without you." _

"_I love you too" Ulrich kissed her tenderly_

That was six years ago and things changed.

"Good evening everyone we are ten minutes away from landing I would like to ask you to put on your seat belt. Thank you and have a nice day."

Yumi wiped her eyes and put on her seat belt. She knew this was going to be a hard trip.

**Airport**

"God, why do they make these friggin parking spaces so small?" Ulrich said turning off the engine.

He got out of the car and was shutting the door when he quickly opened it and pulled the picture off the visor and tucked it in to his pocket.

"Why her, I never thought we would see each other again"

Ulrich was walking to gate 2-b when a girl bumped into him, the girl looked exactly like Yumi but she had blue hair and was wearing dark glasses, it was hard for him to get a good look.

"Sorry ma'am, you all right?'

"Yes" The girl turned and left.

"Hmm that was weird, I think everyone I look at is starting to look like Yumi.

* * *

Hmmmm that was horrible but anyway tell me what you think, I want to know how to make it better!! NO DESTRUCTIVE CRITISM!!!!

Tankie,

JQLN

press purple button


	3. Identities

OKIE DOKIE HERE IS MY CHAPPIE!!! I dont owneth code lyoko!!...wish I did but I dont!!

* * *

Chapter 3

**IN THE LADIES ROOM AT THE AIRPORTS**

Yumi walked in and looked the stalls, _good no one here._

She pulled a blue wig out and put it on. Then she put on a blue shirt with black sleeves and baggy black cargo pants. For the finishing touch she added some dark shades.

"There that's different."

Riinnnng Riinngg

"Hello, o ok he's at 1b right now..ok thanks,"

She pulled out gum and stuffed it in her mouth, She knew who she was looking for and she wasn't afraid of what she had to do. Right before she saw him, she dropped it on the ground and bumped into him. _Man he still hasn't changed yet, still stupid and hot._

"Oh, I'm sorry are you all right," said the man,

"Yes' she said and turned and left. Taking off her glasses and holding them up to her nose she saw in the reflection that the man stepped into the gum and it stuck.

"yessss"

**ULRICH'S APARTMENT**

The door slowly opened and Ulrich came in. he took off his jacket and put down his keys. He went over to his voice mail and listened to his messages.

"Message One out of four"

"Ulrich come meet me at the café on Broad Street, we need to talk about your file."

Ulrich didn't let them finish. He slammed his fist down on the button and went to his room to change.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

Later Odd came in from work.

"Hey Ulrich you home?" "Man, Ulrich's never around."

Ulrich failed to noticed the gum stuck to his shoes. But some one was tracing the gum.

**Yumi's Hotel Room**

Yumi pulled out the scanner and began watching the red dot move until it stopped at an apartment building not far from the old boarding school, 2626 Mores Hill Apartments.

"hmmm wonderful." Yumi said as she smiled.

Yumi changed into a leather long sleeve shirt and leather pants. She pulled her hair up and grabbed her gun, cell phone, and badge.

**ULRICH'S APARTMENT**

The door creaked open and Yumi could here the keys on a keyboard typing. "Hmm that head looks familiar!" "OMG its Odd" gasped Yumi. Odd heard the gasp, and turned, They locked eyes and Odd jumped up and ran to hug her." She tightly grasped him and started crying.

"I'm sorry odd I have to do this"

"he- what are you doing"

Yumi was tying Odds hands behind his back and tied him to a chair.

"Odd I am sorry please forgive me, you are the only friend I got, now I have to do this, please forgive me." She took out a piece of duct tape and taped his mouth shut.

Then she puled out a note and taped it to his chest, it read

_Ulrich meet me at the Sheraton hotel room 812 at seven._

Yumi gave Odd a kiss on the cheek and left.

* * *

SOoooooo BUTTON BUTTON


	4. Leaving

I still don't own coce lyoko

okie next chappie enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4

**ULRICH'S APARTMENT**

Ulrich opened the door and stepped in, as he was hanging his jacket of he could hear some grunting.

"Odd" gasped Ulrich "What in the world, who did this to you?"

Ulrich unbound his hands and feet, and took off the duct tape.

"Yumi" Odd replied calmly.

"Odd that really isn't funny!" "Who did it?''

"Yumi Ishiyama"

Odd handed him the note and sat down. Ulrich ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

**YUMI'S ROOM**

Yumi just turned off the shower and rapped a towel around her when the doorbell rang.

Yumi cursed and opened the door and gasped. She nearly dropped her towel. Regaining her composure she said "I said be hear at seven,"

The person replied, "Seven American time or French time?"

_Ha touché Yumi, Wow I have never seen Yumi so close to naked, God she is beautiful._

_OMG what do men know bout time, and why is he staring at me like he is in love, I should go grab my gun and kill him!!!...ha I can't do that. Curse you Ulrich for coming._

"Umm may I come in?"

"Ah sure, let me get dressed." Yumi opened the door and let him in.

Ulrich walked in and sat on her bed and watched her pull out her clothes and go into the bathroom. She stepped out and her hair was downl and she had on a black long-sleeved shirt on with a white tank underneath. Complete with green cargo pants.

_God, she is so beautiful._

"Ummm Ulrich what are you staring at?"

"ah..the bathroom.." Said Ulrich putting a fake smile on.

"Ulrich please, I am here on business and I plan to get what I need and go back to America. So stop staring at me and lets go down to the café."

"Of course I'm sorry" _She really is good at catching lies, I guess you have to for working in the CIA.._

**CAF**

Ulrich and Yumi walked down to the café together. When they got there Ulrich pulled out her chair and pushed it in for her.

"Don't think being a gentleman will get the information out of me."

"Ok first off why did you tie odd up?"

"I needed to get you come down here and I knew if Odd told you he would want to come too so I wanted to scare him."

"So why do you need to talk to me?" asked Ulrich.

"You know why, I am not stupid, I know you were sent to find me, get info from me, then kill me. And plus I was given the same instructions as you."

"Hmmm"

"Ok, Ulrich, lets skip the killing part and I'll tell you what I know if you tell me what you know..ok?"

"Fine by me."

So they talked the night away. Yumi got what she needed, and so did Ulrich.

"Well, that was interesting, two spies talking and giving each other information about their country, how often does that happen."

"Thank you Ulrich, now I didn't have to kill you,"

"Were you going to before?"

Yumi stopped and looked at him, "If I had to I would"

"So you wouldn't feel guilty?"

"I have to go now, my flight leaves in and hour."

"Good bye Ulrich,"

"Wait Yumi don't leave, I ....."

but she was already walking away.

* * *

AHHHH that was soooo pitiful!! Writers block someone please email me and give me ideas. Go check my bio. U'll find my em there.!!

Wuv,

JQLN

Purplr button Purple Button Purple Button!!!


	5. Regret

**

* * *

next chappie (agian)**

**

* * *

**

**AT YUMI"S HOTEL ROOM**

"Was he trying to tell me he loved me?" "I wouldn't really kill him would I?"

"Hmmm" Yumi was packing her stuff to leave. As she put her keys away a picture fell out it had her and Ulrich together holding hands, She bent down and picked and held it in her hands. Then she threw it down onto the ground and said to herself. "If I had to kill him I would have, after what he did to me, that is the least he deserves."

She wiped her eyes and grabbed the bag and locked the door. She slowly walked to the elevator and pressed the down button.

She walked over to the front desk.

"Check out"

"key and room" "here,"

"Thank you have a nice day"

"I'll try."

**AIRPORT**

"Last call for passengers boarding flight 393 to Washington D.C."

Yumi sat down in seat 7b and closed her eyes. "I never said goodbye, to Odd, I doubt he will ever forgive me." "I'm glad that is over, I want to go home sit in my house and go to sleep forever."

"Ma'am"

''Ohh oh ummm.. I'll take coffee, decaf, thank you. "

Yumi sipped her coffee and looked out the window, "Man the ocean is so depressing."

_It's probably just me,_ thought Yumi.

Yumi put down her coffee and leaned back and fell asleep.

"Good Morning Ladies and Gentelmen, welcome to Washington D.C. we will be landing in a few minutes do I would like to ask everyone to please put their seat belts on and turn off all electronics, thank you and have a nice day!"

Her sleep had been good while it lasted.

**In DC**

"Ahhh don't tell me I left my keys in France."

"Ha found you, stupid little keys," Click.

Yumi opened the door and turned on the light.

She laid her purse and coat on the table and walked over to the window and pulled back the blinds. She walked into the living room and switched on the lights, and gasped.

* * *

BA BA BA BUMMM

hee hee guess who!

BUTTON!!


	6. Surprise

* * *

MO HA HA HA guess who!! I know chessy, but no one replied so I made it up!!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"O my God,"

"You thought I would let you get away so easily."

"You said you wouldn't kill me, and how did you get in."

"For an agent your locks are pretty pathetic and no I'm not going to kill you."

"Then why are you here," Yumi said with a scowl.

Yumi turned her back and left the room. Ulrich followed her into the next room, "Nice place Yumi, you pay for it or does the agency give it to you?"

"I paid for it" Yumi said angrily.

She turned and faced him, "Really what do you want,?"

Ulrich grabbed her waist and pressed her into him. His lips touched hers. He rapped his arms around her waist holding her tightly. Yumi rapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. She ran her fingers through his hair. She could smell his after shave. It smelt so sexy. He broke away from her. "Thought you weren't going to fall for me?" Ulrich said raising and eyebrow. "I didn't, I fell for you a long time ago. I never stopped, even when you broke my heart." He gave her a tight hug and rested his head on hers. Yumi started crying. "What, what is the matter Yumi?"

"Why'd you come back?"

"Because I couldn't live without you."

"What are you going to do about your job." I'm going to stay here and they can't find me."

Yumi pressed into him again. He held her close and sat down on her bed. He rubbed her back and whispered. "I'll never leave you again Yumi." Then they fell back on the bed and she snuggled into him and they laid there kissing.

**Yumi's Headquarters**

"Hmmm this can't be happening, she was supposed to kill him and she didn't, and they are kissing each other," "Theo, Sissy, get in here now"

"Yes sir"

"I want you two to get rid of both of them,"

"You mean like kill them?"

"Can you do that Theo or is it too hard."

"No, sir I will."

"Let me get Yumi," said Sissy, "I have been waiting for this all my life."

* * *

Sorry ulrich and yumi are my favorite couple and I couldn't have them hating each other. More action will come later!!

Wuv,

JQLN

BUTTON BUTTON BUTTON BUTTON!!


	7. Not so romantic romance

* * *

HMMMMM I had to make some evil in there!!

Hee hee JQLN

* * *

**YUMI'S HOUSE**

"Yumi,?" asked Ulrich sitting up.

"Yes"

"Did you really mean you would kill me?"

"No, never"

"oh ok." He bent back down and started kissing Yumi again, "This should make up for all the years we were apart."

"mmmm" "Yumi playfully pushed Ulrich off and got up and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Ulrick can I get you something to drink?"

....there was no sound but a gunshot rang through the room and a yell was heard. I was Ulrich.

Yumi ran to the table and grabbed her gun. She slowly entered the room and had her gun aimed when someone's strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her down.

"Ahhh-"a hand covered her mouth.

"Shhhh, keep low to the ground while I get my gun."

Yumi relaxed and sighed.

Ullrich craweld back to her and leaned agianst the bed. Yumi rested her head on the bed as well.

Shattering glass could be heard as someone pulled the trigger.

"Quick Yumi follow me. Ulrich and Yumi crawled into a closet and Ulrich slowly closed the door. They made their way to the back of the closet and sat down. From outside the room they could hear a high pitched girls voice. "Ulrich my sugar where are you, come out and play."

Ulrich reached for Yumi's hand and held it tight. The voice was getting louder and louder. Until light shed across the wall of the closet to reveal Ulrich holding Yumi protectively with his back towards the girl dressed in black. Yumi's head was leaning on Ulrich's shoulder, and his hand was resting on it. Her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Aww isn't that sweet. Now Ulrich this isn't going to hurt you, so just move away from Yumi and I'll finish her off."

Ulrich heard a whimper from Yumi and he held her tighter, "Not a chance Sissy, not in a million years."

"C'mon Ulrich I don't have all the time in the world," said Sissy getting impatient.

"Especially if Theo is coming, I am getting rid of Yumi and at the same time saving, you Ulrich so if I were you I would stand up and walk away."

* * *

Da da da dummmmmm, hee hee next chappie is on its way!!

PURPLENESS OF BUTTON


	8. Truth

**

* * *

**

**YAWN ok 3 in the morning, im tired!!**

**chappie number 9..8..whatever**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Too late for that Sissy," said a mans voice from behind her. A man appeared with a gun too and had it pointed in Ulrich's direction.

"See Ulrich I was going to protect you, my love, but you wouldn't leave Yumi, so now both of you are going to die."

"Such a pity to see a beautiful girl go to such waste, Yumi, why didn't you follow directions and kill Ulrich?"

"Because I love him" came a muffled response from Yumi. Yumi felt Ulrich hold her tighter and whisper in her ear, "I love you, Yumi" Yumi's hand gripped her gun tighter and she whispered back, when I count to three, take you gun out and aim is above their heads and shoot."

"why?"

"Just do it", "one, two three."

The couple pulled out their guns and shoot. Both Sissy and Theo dropped to the ground. Their guns flying out of their hands. Yumi got up and grabbed the guns. Ulrich put a foot on Theo's back and Yumi put a gun to Sissy's back.

"Don't ever ruin my evening again she whispered to Sissy as she pulled her up and handcuffed her.

"So much for a romantic surprise, Yumi,"

"Ha ha ha, this was fun to." Yumi and Ulrich smiled and walked Theo and Sissy to the station.

She led Sissy to a separate room from Theo. Ulrich questioned Sissy while Yumi questioned Theo.

After three hours passed they locked the rooms and regrouped. Yumi smiled and pulled out her gun, Ulrich did the same. Ulrich lead the way to a room that said, "CIA chief George W. Bush.

They got on either side of the door and busted it in. They pointed their gun at Bush and questioned him.

He obviosly wasn't in the talking mood so they shot the wall to scare him. Yumi got tired and tied him up and called the police and left.

Her and Ulrich moved Sissy and Theo into the same room with Bush and left. Yumi and Ulrich left hand in hand.

* * *

Sorry all you bush lover, I HATE BUSH, but im not for kerry, AND IM NOT FOR NADAR!!

hee hee

BEDTIME for me!

wuv JQLN

BUTTO-aww who cares..YAWN...


	9. Explaining

**Chapter Nine.**

**I DONT OWN LYOKO**

Soooo what do ya think so far....should I make a squel to when they get married and have kids and so on???

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**YUMI AND ULRICH'S NEW APARTMENT**

"Wow" said Yumi twirling in the new apartment, "Its so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Ulrich grabbed Yumi and fell on the couch, pulling her with him. She landed on top of him and they started kissing. Ten minutes later the doorbell rings and Yumi jumps up and tries to fix her hair and pulls at her clothes, she opens the door to find, "Odd, she jumped on him and he fell backward. O my god I am so sorry, I missed you." She was laying on top of him and hugging him when she heard a slight cough in the background. "Umm, right" she got up and helped Odd up. Yumi pushed Odd in and made him sit down while she poured him some tea. She sat down next to Ulrich and handed Odd the tea. "You better start at the very beginning." Odd said.

* * *

Hee hee hee I am going to write a nother chapter which will lead into the sequel..andybody has any ideas for the sequel tell me I am all ears.

Love JQLN


	10. The Later Years and A new beginning

**Chapter ten.**

**HOLA people...um ok end of story!!**

**pleas like!**

* * *

**Six years later**

"Mommy Mommy," said a little girl tugging on her mothers shirt, "Uncle Odd said we could come and visit, isn't that right Jeremie?"

"Yup." Said a little boy hanging on his father's leg. "man, tiger your getting heavy."

"Well, honey I don't suppose we could let them go," Yumi said raising her eyebrow.

"Of course" "go on Jeremie, Aelita, you too. Make sure you hold hands going up the stairs."

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy."

"Bye sweeties," Yumi said bending over and picking up a crayon.

She was coming back up when Ulrich grabbed her and picked her up and laid her on the couch. He ran and locked the door and came back to find Yumi lighting some candles. Ulrich put on some romantic music and started dancing with Yumi, She laid her head on his chest and he sat down on the couch. He laid down and Yumi laid on top of him. He protectively wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep.

An hour later they were awaken by some banging on the door and yelling "Mommy hurry Uncle Odd and Jeremie will find me," Hurry"

Yumi, sighed and got up unlocked the door and let Aelita in. Aelita grabbed Yumi's legs and hid behind her. "I found base. You can't get me." Jeremie ran passed them and jumped on Ulrich, I found base too. Ulrich woke up to see his son sitting on top of his legs. Ulrich grabbed Jeremie and gave him a noggie. "Ahhhhhh," said Jeremie jumping up. Odd grabbed Jeremie and picked him up. "Jeremie is it now." Odd ran out of the room carrying Jeremie and quickly being followed by Aelita. Yumi and Ulrich sat back down and shook their heads, "So much for a quiet evening, honey."

Ulrich bent down and kissed Yumi and ran upstairs to change.

* * *

Well there is my story. I hope you like it and.....i dont think there Is going to be a sequel. Well tune in later and I might write another story.

Love much

JQLN

BUTTON THAT HAPPENS TO BE PURPLE!!!


End file.
